I'm A Different Breed
by Kimmi2010
Summary: Oneshot set to the song "Different Breed" by Carter's Chord. Ryan falls for the country girl who is different from all the others Sharpay has set him up with.


**This is my first time writing hsm fanfiction. This is just a simple oneshot where Ryan meets a certain girl, and the song kinda describes her. I hope it doesn't sound like a Mary Sue, but like I said, it's a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or the song "Different Breed" by Carter's Chord.**

_They've got shiny cars and polished nails_

_Yeah, those girls they've got everything right_

_They've got fancy clothes, perfect hair, steady lives_

_But I don't_

_They're the first to send out thank you notes_

_They've got well kept home to entertain_

_They'll do anything just to please you_

_But I won't_

Ryan Evans had always lived in his twin sister's shadow. Since Sharpay was the bossy, conceited twin, she believed she knew what was best for Ryan. Including who he should date.

She had hooked up Ryan a few times with some girls she thought suited him. At the end of the blind date, the outcome was always the same. Whoever the girl was, she was simply too stuck up, and believed the world revolved around her. The evening truly showed Ryan the definition of "Rich Bitch."

"Ryan, if you weren't so picky, you'd have a girlfriend by now," Sharpay said as she and Ryan strolled down the hallway of East High.

Ryan sighed in frustration, no one knew what it was like being related by blood to the Mountain Lion. "I'm not being picky, Shar. They had the exact same personalities, and that's not my type."

"Your type? Please! Either one of them was a match made in Heaven! Like Chelsea, for example, she's rich, you're rich; she has class, you have class. You're just too blind to see it right now," Sharpay stated. Once her eyes locked on Troy Bolton, she completely forgot all about Ryan's situation. "Oh, Troy!" She ran off after him, her heels clicking after her.

_If these are the girls that you choose_

_What makes you think I'd be good for you_

However, Ryan wasn't blind about the issue. He could clearly see who was the perfect match for him: Layla Yale.

Layla was the newest addition to the Wild Cats. She shook the school up with her country and classic rock style. Ryan has had a secret crush on her for quite some time now; and each day he talked to her, it only grew stronger. She was smart, funny, beautiful, and had a personality of her own.

_Why would she even notice me as a potential date?_ Ryan mentally asked himself. _She hangs out with the Wild Cats. Besides, what would a country girl like her see in a drama geek like me?_

_Can you tell me, baby_

_What do you see in me_

_I'm a fast ride_

_I'm a crashing tide_

_And I'm crazy_

_Can you tell me, baby_

_What do you see in me_

_You've loved a long line of consistency_

_I'm a different breed_

From her first day of East High, one single guy caught Layla Yale's attention. Ryan Evans may dress differently from guys she was accustomed to seeing; but from observation, she could tell a true southern gentleman was underneath his sparkly layer. Her theory was confirmed each day she talked to him in passing.

When she first watched him audition for the spring musical, she saw first hand how talented he truly was. His voice was incredible, and his dancing flawless. As soon as the audition was over, she had to compliment him since no one else was. If anyone deserved it, it was him.

"Wow, Ryan, that was awesome!" Layla commented, still dazzled by his performance.

A red tint rose to Ryan's features. "Thanks, Layla. How come you didn't audition? Since you know so much about music, I figured you would have."

Layla smiled shyly. "I just know what bands sing what songs. There ain't no way I could get on stage and sing. I'd have a panic attack for sure!"

They both laughed at Layla's final remark, and Layla also took notice of Ryan's beautiful cerulean eyes.

_Every time you take me out, boy_

_We see another girl whose held your hand_

_And she acts like she doesn't care with me_

_But I know_

_She don't like the way I look at you_

_I make her nervous cause I don't fit in_

_With my deep brown eyes, cigarette, cowboy boots_

_I stand alone_

_Baby, I wonder if you know what _

_You're getting yourself into_

Layla was different from the other Barbie girls Ryan was set up with. She had brown wavy hair with red highlights, and emerald eyes. She dressed however she wanted, not concerned with labels and prices. One day it could be a polo with a tank top underneath, then an AC/DC screen tee, or a woven flannel top. Of course, she always had on a pair of boot cut jeans, and her trusty pair of cowgirl boots.

Ryan discussed Layla with his new Wild Cat friends who were also friends with Layla.

"Well, Ryan, if it makes you feel any better, Layla does talk about you," Troy said.

This immediately grasped Ryan's attention. "We only talk from time to time. What did she say?"

Troy's girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, jumped in before Troy could speak. "We won't tell you exactly what she said, but she definitely is interested in you."

"Really?" Ryan questioned. He wasn't sure if it was some sort of cruel joke, or the truth.

Kelsi Nielson nodded. "Yeah, Layla's just shy around you. It took her a lot of courage just to compliment you on your audition."

Ryan smiled to himself. "But what could I do to impress her? In case you haven't noticed, if this was going by the old click system, we'd be complete opposites."

"What if you wore a cowboy hat?" Jason Cross pondered aloud.

The Wild Cats shook their heads at Jason's attempt.

"Just be yourself," Troy stated, "cause that's what got her attention in the first place."

Ryan nodded and thanked them for their advice. He now knew what his plan was.

_Can you tell me, baby_

_What do you see in me_

_I'm a fast ride_

_I'm a crashing tide_

_And I'm crazy_

_Can you tell me, baby_

_What do you see in me_

_You've loved a long line of consistency_

_I'm a different breed_

Layla sat in her last class of the day, absolutely bored out of her mind. All the classwork was finished, and the last few minutes were given as free time. While absently doodling random stars on her notebook, she heard someone take a seat in front of her. When she looked up, she was met by Ryan's gaze and friendly smile.

"Hey, Layla," he greeted her.

Layla felt herself blushing, and barely squeaked out a "hi."

Ryan took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Layla, I was wondering, if you're free tomorrow night, would you like to go out with me?" He kept hoping she would say yes, but he also knew there was the chance of rejection.

Layla did have any plans for that Saturday night. She tried to suppress a huge grin from breaking out, but she ended up failing.

"I'd love to," she answered.

Ryan's eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

Layla giggled. "Of course."

The final bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. Ryan offered to walk Layla to her car, and she greatly accepted. Once they were at her salsa red VW Beetle, she asked about tomorrow night.

"So, where are we going?"

Ryan smirked slightly, but the expression didn't look sinister on him. "It's kind of a surprise, but be sure to wear you dancing clothes. Is it ok if I pick you up around six thirty?"

Layla nodded. "That'll be fine. See ya tomorrow night."

With that said, she drove out of the student parking lot as Ryan waved. They both had smiles plastered on their faces.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

As six thirty was quickly approaching, Layla decided to wait in the living room for Ryan to arrive. She was thrilled about her date with him, although whatever he had planned seemed uncommon for a first date. Once the doorbell rang, she practically leaped off the couch to answer it.

_Get a grip_, she told herself. However, there was no way of hiding her excited smile.

She opened the door to reveal Ryan, who was decked out in black dress pants, and a white long sleeved button downed shirt. Of course, he always had a hat on. This time, it was a black fedora.

Ryan was also stunned when he saw Layla. She wore a black and red halter cocktail dress with high heels laced in black ribbons. Part of her wavy hair was elegantly pulled back away from her face.

"Wow," he finally said, "you look amazing."

Layla smiled. "Thanks. You don't clean up half bad yourself."

At Ryan's car, which was a 2007 black Dodge Charger, Ryan opened the passenger door for her.

"Ain't someone a gentleman."

Ryan took Layla to the Lava Springs Country Club for a delicious dinner, and a night of dancing. Although his parents owned the country club, he insisted on leaving a tip. This act showed Layla that he was the considerate sibling. Throughout the dinner, they talked and got to know one another better. Layla realized there was more to Ryan underneath the hat, and Ryan learned more about the country Wild Cat.

"I don't think I know the same dances you do," Layla pleaded as Ryan escorted her to the dance floor.

"This isn't an audition," Ryan said with a laugh.

Layla kept trying to think up excuses. "I only know the line dance from Alan Jackson's 'Good Time' music video!"

Ryan gently grasped Layla's hands. "There's nothing to it; it's all in the leading."

Layla finally gave in. Ryan began to lead her in a simple dance. She was easily keeping up, and was having a fun time.

The music suddenly changed to a faster Latin beat, a song made for fancy footwork. A playful glint flashed across Ryan's cerulean eyes, and Layla knew exactly what he was up to. She didn't attempt to object; instead, she laughed as he whirled her in a salsa dance. Her dress swirled around her, making her feel like a professional Latina dancer from the movies.

Ryan was delighted Layla was having a good time. Normally, most girls would find it weird that he knew different dancing styles, but not Layla. As the Latin song came to an end, Ryan twirled her into his arms, a close encounter dance move.

Layla tensed up at the sudden closeness; her back was against his chest. Gazing up at Ryan, she felt herself relax.

Ryan slowly leaned in as if asking permission, and brushed his lips against hers. He was slightly surprised when she kissed him back.

Once they broke apart, Ryan was the first to speak. "I know people don't normally kiss on the first date…" He trailed off his sentence when Layla giggled.

"I honestly don't mind."

A slow song started to play, and Layla turned in Ryan's arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, completely content in his embrace.

_Can you tell me, baby_

_What do you see in me_

_I'm a fast ride_

_I'm a crashing tide_

_And I'm crazy_

_Can you tell me, baby_

_What do you see in me_

_You've loved a long line of consistency_

_I'm a different breed_

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
